Koningin Minnie
}= - Journaal = }} Koningin Minnie (in engels Minnie Mouse) is die koningin van Disney Castle, wat die vreedsame koninkryk regeer langs konig Mickey. Haar eerste verskyning was in Disney's . Ten spyte daarvan dat sy 'n koningin is, regeer sy die koninkryk met gelykheid teenoor haar burgers en toon geen trots op haar koninklike status nie. Voorkoms Koningin Minnie is 'n antropomorphized muis met swart bont en groot, swart, sirkelvormige ore. Sy het lang wimpers en dra 'n goue tiara met 'n robyn Versteekte Mickey-vormige simbool in die middel. Sy dra 'n elegante bal toga met kort, bolvormige moue. Die top van die toga is pienk met rooi voering. Die pienk deel het 'n blomagtige patroon binne die sirkels wat die bodem in lyn bring. Sy dra 'n ander, salmkleurige laag onder hierdie, en 'n derde, geplooide, rooi laag onder dit. Minnie dra ook wit handskoene wat haar hele arms bedek en 'n groot, rooi boog op die agterkant van haar rok. Interessant genoeg, in Kingdom Hearts, wanneer Minnie omdraai, bly haar ore 'n afgeronde vorm sodat hulle voortdurend op die skerm staan, net soos in Disney-spotprente (dieselfde reël geld ook vir Mickey, wat ook ore het wanneer hy aan die einde van die spel, soos in die spotprente). In Kingdom Hearts II (en al die ander speletjies daarna) bly hul ore egter in dieselfde posisie, ongeag hoe hulle te staan kom (soortgelyk aan hoe hulle in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas verskyn). Daarom kan Koningin Minnie nie in Kingdom Hearts verander word soos enige ander karakter wanneer dit in volle beskouing in Jiminy se Joernaal gesien word nie. Persoonlikheid Koningin Minnie is baie nederig, beskou haar as gelyk aan haar burgers, en vertoon baie min hubris teenoor haar status as koningin. Byvoorbeeld, sy vra Aqua om haar net as "Minnie" aan te spreek. Sy gee baie om vir die wat vir haar lief is, soos Mickey, Donald en Goofy, en hoop vir hul veilige terugkeer van hul reis. Minnie het ook min verdraagsaamheid vir kwaadwilligers, soos Pete en Maleficent, en eis om te weet waaroor hulle gaan. Daarbenewens toon dit ook 'n groot kommer oor dit deur die jare as die Unversed en Heartless's hul koninkryk bedreig en chaos veroorsaak. Storie Voor Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Voordat sy 'n koningin was, was Minnie prinses van die Land van die Musketiers en is ontvoer deur Capitaine Pete met die doel om haarself as die heerser van die land te vestig. Enkele tyd daarna het sy en Mickey koning en koningin van Disney Castle geword. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Koningin Minnie bied die jaarlikse Droomfees in Disney Town aan. Tydens Ventus se besoek vind hulle probleme met die ysmasjien wat die trio van hul oom, Scrooge McDuck, ontvang het, maar Ventus moet dit weer regkry. Daarna kom Aqua om monsters te verslaan wat die Fruit Ball Area aanval, waarna Minnie haar bedank. Terra poog om tydens die Rommel-wedloop 'n groep Unversed te jaag, maar word amper deur Pete vermoor, wat as Kaptein Dark posisioneer. Minnie waarsku hom net betyds vir hom om die motor te ontduik. Toe vertel Minnie hom om deel te neem aan die kompetisie as 'n manier om hulle van die monsters te help sonder om die reëls te oortree. Teen die einde van die Droomfees bied Minnie die Miljoen Dreams-toekenning aan die mees stemgerigte helde in die stad: Aqua, Terra, en Ventus met onderskeidelik die Cream Berry, Double Crunch en Rock Crunch roomys. Pete konfronteer haar vreeslik hieroor en sy word gedwing om hom te verban aan die Lane Tussen om hom te laat verstaan watter probleme hy veroorsaak het.Ten spyte hiervan, Goofy eise in Kingdom Hearts II dat Mickey Pete verban 'het tot 'n ander dimensie 'n lang tyd gelede." 'N Paar keer na die Slag van die sleutel-swaard begraafplaas kyk Minnie die wedloop met haar vriende Louie, Dewey en Huey. ''Kingdom Hearts Koningin Minnie en Daisy Duck gaan oor na die blomme binnehof, waar hulle sien hoe Donald Duck met Goofy oor iets geheimsinnig raak. Hulle vra 'n verduideliking hiervoor, en hy oorhandig die brief wat hy in Pluto se mond van Koning Mickey gevind het. Dan volg sy die Koning se opdragte en sorg vir hulle almal, sowel as Chip en Dale, wat die ingenieurs vir die Gummi-Skip is. Sy stuur ook Jiminy saam met Donald and Goofy op hul reis as hul koninklike kroniekster. Van dan af regeer sy die koninkryk alleen. Na Ansem se nederlaag is Minnie by Disney Castle gesien waar sy en Daisy Huey, Dewey en Louie sien wat terugkom van Traverse Town. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Een jaar later registreer Koningin Minnie nog steeds die wêreld van Disney-kasteel op haar eie, met Lady Daisy as haar raadgewer. Voor Sora, Donald en Goofy se besoek kom swart rooi dorings skielik in die Hall van die Hoeksteen, waar die Hoeksteen van Lig gehou word. Kort nadat Heartless begin het in die kasteel en dit maak die pad na Disney Castle oop. Wanneer Sora en die ander Disney-kasteel besoek, vind hulle uit dat dit in gevaar is as gevolg van Maleficent en Pete, wat die kasteel bedreig deur die verlede te verander. Sora vergesel Minnie na die koning se troon, waar 'n geheime ingang lê om Timeless River, die kasteelkonstruksieterrein in die verlede, te betree. Terwyl Sora en sy maatskappy na die Timeless River vertrek om te verhoed dat die verlede verander, bly Minnie in die kasteel om dit te beskerm. Nadat die kasteel weer veilig is, gaan Koningin Minnie voort om die koninkryk te beskerm. Sy word herenig met King Mickey nadat hy, Sora, en die ander 'n einde gemaak het aan Xemnas. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Terwyl hy in die slapende Land van die Musketiers is, leer Sora oor Minnie se verlede as die wêreld se prinses. Minnie word gyselaar gehou deur Maleficent en Pete as hefboom om Mickey te dwing om die Datascape aan hulle oor te dra vir hul planne van universele oorheersing. Sy word egter gered, danksy die skielike voorkoms van Lea, wat 'n chakram by Pete gooi en hom lank genoeg aflei vir Minnie om na veiligheid te vlug. ''Kingdom Hearts III Minnie verwelkom Mickey, Donald en Goofy wanneer hulle terugkeer na Disney Castle na Xehanort se nederlaag. Na Yen Sid, Chip en Dale kom op, die groep kyk na die vuurwerke in die naghemel. Vaardighede .]] Minnie het nie baie aanstootlike tegnieke nie, anders as die ander ondersteuningskarakters, maar sy kan 'n ligblou ligsfeer, bekend as "Pearl", brand as 'n vyand naby haar is. Hierdie sfere is presies soos Mickey se Pearl in ''Kingdom Hearts II, maar hulle is blou in plaas van wit. Saam kan sy en Sora die kragtige "Geloof" reaksie bevel gebruik, wat tydelik alle Heartless in die reeks verban of verslaan as hulle genoeg gewond is. Alhoewel sy nie krag genoeg het, is sy vreemd een van die nuttigste assistentkarakters in die spel. Sy het ook die vermoë gewys om kamers te seël in die hoop om ongewenste besoekers uit te hou, soos sy met die troonkamer gedoen het, maar die duisternis het in elk geval 'n manier gevind om in die kamer in te gaan, wat beteken dat haar magie dalk nie kragtig genoeg is om die duisternis heeltemal vas te hou nie. Oorsprong Minnie Mouse verskyn eers in die 1928-kortfilm, , waarin sy met Mickey in 'n vliegtuig ry wat hy gebou het. Maar omdat die kortfilm misluk het, is sy beter bekend om te verskyn in die 1928-kortfilm , wat die eerste Mickey Mouse-spotprent met klank was. Plane Crazy is later vrygestel met klank, die vierde spotprent, wat verwarring veroorsaak oor wat eerste gekom het, en dus, wat Minnie in die eerste plek verskyn het. In Steamboat Willie lyk Minnie hardloop om die stoomboot te vang, maar Mickey vertrek net soos sy aankom. Sy loop dan langs die rivier om die boot te vang. Gehoor Minnie se huil om hulp, Mickey gebruik die kraan om haar op te tel. Sy laat haar viool en bladmusiek na "Turkey in the Straw" in die proses, wat 'n bok eet. Nadat hy nie die musiek uit die bok kon kry nie, besluit Mickey om die bok as 'n fonograaf te gebruik, en hulle dans albei na die musiek totdat Pete verskyn. Minnie verskyn eers in haar huidige vorm in in 1939. Minnie het sedertdien verskyn in baie Disney spotprente en films. Sy verskyn byna altyd saam met haar beste vriend, Daisy, hoofsaaklik in en in . Vorms en kostuums File:Minnie Mouse CotM KH3D.png|Minnie in die land van die musketiers. File:Minnie Mouse KH.png|Koningin Minnie in Kingdom Hearts. File:Minnie Mouse KHII.png|Koningin Minnie in Kingdom Hearts II. File:Minnie Mouse KHIII.png|Koningin Minnie in Kingdom Hearts III. Kommentaar en verwysings en:Minnie Mouse de:Königin Minnie fr:Reine Minnie es:Minnie Mouse it:Minni pt:Minnie Mouse Kategorie:Somebody Category:Allies Kategorie:Vroulike karakters